Automated systems and methods using laser scanning imaging techniques are rapidly gaining acceptance as a tool for three dimensional modeling and analysis. This is especially true in settings such as construction, where quality control is critical and the collection of accurate field data is essential. In contrast to manual data acquisition techniques that may require human interpretation in order to derive a representation of the scanned target, automatic laser scanning operations facilitate a dense sampling of the object surface within a short period of time. Laser scanners may be used for scanning closed or open spaces such as the interior spaces of buildings or structures, industrial installations, construction sites etc.
Laser scanning operations typically scan a target, which may be an object, scene, space, material, etc., with a laser to measure distances to the target in order to generate three dimensional imaging data. This can include measurement of distances into the hundreds of meters with millimeter precision. The target may be a reflective or a diffuse surface. By acquiring a number of distances, a target's surface can be mapped. In some instances, this mapping can be further evaluated for the presence or absence of a particular condition, such as irregularities or desired dimensions, and possibly remedial efforts undertaken.
Additionally, improvements in software tools for processing and analyzing three dimensional point data sets—point clouds—have enabled the handling of very large point clouds generated by laser scanning operations and integration of point cloud data into modelling software.
In some applications, such as construction, a project team may need to quickly and accurately identify the locations and available resources and determine quality specifications. Defects in construction may occur during the construction process, which may require costly rework and adversely affect the overall performance of the built environment. Current construction and industrial practices still face challenges regarding access to accurate information in a timely manner. Further, defects caused by manual processes and human intervention can be expensive to correct and time consuming. Inspection programs employed today in construction and other materials inspection environments cannot adequately detect and manage defects that may exist in the scanned materials. Such limitations can be minimized and overcome by the proactive application of advanced laser scanning operations and signal processing techniques.
Accordingly, a system and method is desired that provides integrated laser scanning and signal processing capabilities for quality control and related imaging operations, including by increasing automation and limiting requirements for human intervention.